What I Hate, What I Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on Ben 10: Alien Force. Gwen thinks over the reasons she hates and loves Kevin. He can be so hard-headed, but he has a certain charm to him. And Kevin asks Gwen a question she never thought she'd hear him ask. Songfic to '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus.


**I was listening to **_**7 Things **_**the other day and I thought it was the perfect song for Gwen and Kevin. So here's **_**What I Hate, What I Love**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or the song **_**7 Things**_**.**

I stared out the window of the car at the scenery speeding by. Ben said we were heading somewhere, but I was so deep in thought that I hadn't been paying much attention to what he said. What was I thinking about? Well, I was thinking about me and Kevin's relationship with him. Or lack of thereof. Why did Kevin have to be so hard-headed? I know he likes me, so why doesn't he just ask me out already?

_Sha, sha, sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_  
But at times I get so scared _

_  
When I think about the previous _

_  
Relationship we shared _

I know I shouldn't get so worked up over something like this, but I can't help it. Whenever I try to ask him out, he comes up with some dumb _I'm the man, I should ask you out _excuse. Well why doesn't he be a man and ask me out already?

_  
It was awesome, but we lost it _

_  
It's not possible for me not to care _

_  
And now we're standing in the rain _

_  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear _

_  
My dear _

I don't even know why I like Kevin. He's rude, crude and use to be one of our worst enemies. But he has sort of a roguish charm to him.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you _

_  
Oh, you _

But Kevin also had his..._annoying _qualities. Like how he could be so vain. In fact, he's the vainest person I know. Almost as bad as Ben back when he first got the Omnitrix, and that's saying something. Kevin could just be the most obnoxious person sometimes.

_  
You're vain _

Even though he was on the good side now, Kevin would sometimes slip into is old ways. Nothing bad, but enough to tick me off. I hated these games he played. I know he has good in him, he just has to stop being such an _idiot _sometimes.

_  
Your games _

I think the reason that Kevin doesn't ask me out is because he doesn't think I'll say yes. Where has he been all this time?! Does he think that I bug him to ask me out just so I can turn him down? Hmmm, maybe he does. I don't think I'll ever understand how boy's minds work.

_  
You're insecure _

Even though I know Kevin likes me, I can't help but get jealous when he stares at another pretty girl. I mean, I know that technically Kevin is not my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I want him looking at other girl. Yeah, I know that made no sense at all.

_  
You love me, you like her _

Kevin can make me laugh so hard sometimes. He can be so funny, especially when he tries to cheer me up if I'm feeling down. But he can also make me cry when he does one of his stupid stunts. It makes me so confused. I want to date a guy who makes me laugh, but do I want to date one that also makes me cry?

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy _

I absolutely dread it when we bump into one of Kevin's old friends, because then he starts going back to his old ways. And it hurts me every time he does it. It makes me feel like he'll never really change. I just want him to be the Kevin I know now, not the old Kevin.

_  
Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

But the thing that I absolutely _hated _about Kevin is that, despite all his flaws, I still love him. Yes love. Are you happy now? I said it. I, Gwendolyn Tennyson, am in love with Kevin Levin. There, you finally got it out of me.

_  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_  
You make me love you _

An annoying quality of Kevin's is that he rarely, and I mean _rarely _apologizes. There is always an awkward silence when I wait for an apology that likely won't come.

_It's awkward and silent _

_  
As I wait for you to say _

_  
But, what I need to hear now _

_  
Your sincere apology _

I remember he once had the nerve to text me an apology once. He _text _me an apology! The nerve of him! I deleted it on the spot. If he ever apologizes, I want to hear it sincerely from his mouth, not in black and white on a cell phone screen.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_  
If you text it, I'll delete it _

_Let's be clear_

_(Clear, clear)_

Right now, I decided to stop asking Kevin out and wait for him to ask me. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment, but when will that be? It seems like it's passed. Over and over and over again.

_  
Oh, I'm not comin' back _

_You're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_  
You're vain _

_  
Your games _

_  
You're insecure _

_  
You love me, you like her _

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy _

_  
Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_  
You make me love you _

Although Kevin has his flaws, there are things about him that I like. _A lot_.

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write _

_I probably should mention _

_The seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you_

I always loved Kevin's hair. It was longish and black as the night sky. Sometimes I just have the urge to run my fingers through it, getting the chance to feel that silky hair under my fingers.

_  
Your hair _

Kevin has the darkest eyes I've ever seen. His eyes always told his emotions. Whether he was happy, sad, mad, hurt, lying. I could always look into his eyes and tell what he's feeling, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I also found his eyes beautiful. I could stare at them forever and not get bored.

_  
Your eyes _

Those Levi's. Those old Levi's Kevin wears. Does he know how hot he looks in them? And how cute his butt looks too? N-Not that I was looking back there, that's just a-a theory.

_  
Your old Levi's _

Whenever I imagine kissing Kevin, it's enough to make my head spin and it makes it almost impossible to snap me out of that daydream.

_  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized _

Whether he makes me laugh or cry, I honestly do love having Kevin around. And I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, it's just the way he is. And he does try to change sometimes.

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

The rare times when Kevin holds my hand, it makes everything feel alright. It sends jolt of electricity up my arm. In a good way. And butterflies fill my stomach.

_  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

The thing I like the most about Kevin is that he makes me love him. Because I don't think I'd want to be with anyone else.

_  
You make me love you_

_Sha, sha_

_  
You do, oh _

_  
Oooo ooo _

_  
La la la_

_  
Oooo ooo_

"Hey, Gwen," said Kevin, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked. My eyes widened in shock. Did Kevin just ask me out? Of course he did, I heard it with my own ears.

"Um, sure," I said nervously, "But why choose now to ask me?" Kevin smirked.

"Were you expecting it?" he asked.

"No," I said slowly. His smirk widened as he said, "That's why I chose now to ask you."

**There's **_**What I Hate, What I Love**_**. I may do a sequel with their date. If you have any suggestions for what Kevin and Gwen do on their date, feel free to say (or type) them. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
